Crona in Wonderland
by AngrySoundwave300
Summary: It's timid Crona in a the mad world of Wonderland...Gee, That sounds perfect...
1. Chapter 1

**Crona in Wonderland**

*Do not own _Soul Eater_ or anything having to do with _Soul_ _Eater_

_*Notes*: Fem Crona and will loosely follow the EXACT story of Alice in Wonderland (No adaptation is the same)._

**Chapter 1: The Road to Nothing**

Crona laid in her bed casually looking at the ceiling. she couldn't sleep, she was too busy thinking. Her mother, Medusa the snake witch had been acting rather odd lately, almost kind? That wasn't like her mother at all. Crona wouldn't call herself a masochist but she was so use to her mother's usual scorns and evil personality.

She didn't like it but not because she wanted her mother to act cruel but because it seemed like a small yet growing misdirection for something to come.

Crona continued to pointlessly count the tiles of her bedroom when all of a sudden her door cracked open. she had been lying in the dark for quite some time so it was natural instinct for her sensitive eyes to avert themselves from the entering light. She was eventually able to look back at the door way. Her eyes widened as she realized that it was her Medusa Sama.

"Me-Medusa Sama?" she questioned squinting her eyes just to be sure that it was the snake witch.

"Yes child, it's me." Medusa said almost snickering. Why?

The snake walked forward, in her hands was an old book that literally looked as if Medusa had just pulled it out of some box in the attic (that analogy was more than the truth). She walked up to Crona's bed and sat down next to her forcing some tension on the pink haired girl. "Um, Medusa Sama?" she started. "Wh-what are you doing? What is that?"

Medusa smirked as she rose the book to let Crona fully see the front cover. "It's a book, Crona and quite an interesting one too." She came closer to Crona, the child was very much not used to this (Whatever it was). "I want you to read it Crona." she said softly.

Crona looked at her confused. She Wanted her to read it? Why, was a snake going to pop out and try to eat her? Okay maybe that's a bit much even for Medusa (thought Crona). "Um, Why? What is it, Medusa Sama?" this made Medusa's smirk look a little bit more like a kind smile.

"Well, Crona, it's a fantasy book called Alice in Wonderland. I want you to read it so you can tell me how it is. I've heard that it's quite famous so I wanted to give it to you so that you could read it. I'm sure that it would be nice to have something to read rather than just stare up at the ceiling and count tiles (she hit the mark)." Crona was stunned. Did those words really just come out of Medusa's mouth?!

After a moment of hesitation, Crona's eyes met with the cover of the book. Alice in Wonderland, huh? Crona had never heard of it but then again she knew not much of any media the world had to offer (I guess in a sick twisted sort of way Medusa a an overprotective mother). Medusa held it in front of Crona who continued to stare at it.

Medusa's smile faded. She looked at her child whom simply stared at the worn out book. But the snake's smile soon returned as s thought that Crona might be too confused to know how to react. Medusa came closer until her body brushed against Crona's causing the child to blush in confusion. "If you'd like I could read it to you, Crona." She said in an archly yet motherly fashion.

Crona's blush darkened as she quickly looked at her mother. "R-Really? Y-you'd read this to me?"

"Of course, silly. I'm your mom, I'll gladly read something to you if you'd like." she said with a kind smile. Crona's heart skipped a beat. She had noticed Medusa gradually grow nicer and nicer over the last few days but all of a sudden it was like she had forgotten about all the things she had done to Crona.

Crona clutched her arm. "Um...?" Medusa looked at her daughter confused by her body actions. "What's wrong, Crona?" Medusa asked with genuine curiosity. "N-Nothing bad is going to happen right? I mean nothing's gonna jump out and scare me will it?" this made Medusa laugh much to Crona's growing confusion.

"No, sweetie. Why would anything like that happen?" the words were enough to blow Crona's mind. Was Medusa Sama really trying to be nice? Or was it a trap? A trap? Even Crona was starting to think it was silly that Medusa was setting all those up just to have a screamer at the end of the book.

Crona's confusion started to fade as she thought that this was a nice moment waiting to happen and she couldn't help but want it to happen at this point. She accepted her Mother's odd and sudden gift in the form of what was being offered. she leaned in a little. "W-will you really read it to me?"

Medusa smiled once more. "Of course, honey. If you'd like me to."

Crona's lips formed a faint smile. "I...I think I'd like that."

Medusa chuckled faintly. "Great, then why don't we begin." she leaned closer to Crona and wrapped an arm around her pulling the child closer causing her to blush again. Medusa opened the book. "Alright..." she began. "Chapter one: the road to nothing (like I said: it LOSELY follows the EXACT story of Alice in Wonderland)."

Crona's faint smile grew. Her mother was actually being nice and kind to her, and enough for her to read to her like this. Crona also felt happy feeling no foreseeable threat from what was happening.

* * *

It was quite sometime later before Medusa eventually realized that Crona had fallen asleep in her arms. Medusa couldn't help but smile at the sight. She closed the book after placing a marker in her place. She got up and covered Crona up right before walking outside the door shutting it gently. "Sweet dreams, Crona." but sweet is not exactly the word to use for what dreams Crona would soon have but there's no way Medusa could know about that...right?

* * *

Crona tossed and turned. It felt so hot, she was burning up. The covers felt like they were trying to suffocate her. she twisted and contorted her body vainly attempting to force it out of the un-seeable position it was in. But when it almost seemed like she was on fire Crona forced herself up...Where was she?

She looked around but everything was black. eventually her sight returned to her just enough for her to just barely make out where she was. Her room. Odd. did she have a nightmare? No. She had no recollection of a nightmare, it was more like something was trying to "get" her but even that felt farfetched in comparison to what she actually felt.

She looked around trying to remember what the last thing to happen was...that's right, Medusa Sama read her that story but where was Medusa Sama now? Crona looked around but her mother was definitely not in the room and the time on the clock was further along than she remembered so she figured that she must have fallen asleep.

After a moment she laid her head back down and went to sleep...or tried to fall asleep. For some reason, no matter what position she got into, Crona couldn't get herself to sleep. after some tossing and turning, she sat back up and stared into space. She looked at the clock again: 4:00...

Not exactly the best time for her to wake up nor be unable to fall asleep again. The night was gone but sun rise seemed so far away. She sighed to herself and thought of what to do when she suddenly heard something...

It was a strange noise form the other side of the door that caught the girls attention. it sounded like a thud but it started to get louder and faster, as if someone was running down the hall getting ever so closer to her room. It was actually starting to scare her a little but the crashing BOOM sound that followed caused her to jump out of the bed.

After that was a long silence. Crona sat silently simply staring at the door. What was that?! Was it Medusa Sama? Was she hurt? Or was someone else in the castle? Either way Crona was scared. But if it was her Mother and if something bad did happen, Crona couldn't just sit there and do nothing. She slowly got out of bed and crept wearily towards the door.

She stood in front of the only thing keeping her from that outside hallway and put her hand on the knob opening it slowly. She peeked outside not noticing anything. She took one small step out and looked around. She gave a look of confusion. There was nothing around indicating that anything had been broken, so what was tat loud noise?

Crona stepped outside completely and looked around some more. She didn't see anything and she couldn't hear anything but she knows that she couldn't have imagined the noise she heard. As in offish though she stood (HAHA!), a new noise entered her range of hearing from behind her causing her to turn around swiftly.

She heard the fast footsteps of someone running down the hall, TOWARDS HER! Please be Medusa Sama an nothing more she thought to herself as she hugged her body in fear. The footsteps grew louder and faster, nearing her with every second, escalating her fear to it's peak. But what she saw as it finally came within her field of vision immediately changed her fear to confusion...

A young man with black hair accompanied by three white stripes dressed in a black suit zipped right past her. "Kid?!" she thought to herself. There was no doubt about it, that was kid. Of all the friends Crona had made at the DWMA, she had actually become attracted to Kid, next to Maka whom she was also attracted to. But there was something about Kid that she liked, something that she adored... But more importantly, WHY WAS HE RUNNING AROUND IN HER HOUSE AND...WHY DID HE HAVE RABBIT EARS!?

Yes. For some odd reason Crona could see rabbit ears on Kid's head. Where they fake or...or was she still dreaming. Either way she had almost failed to notice that he was about to run out of her sight. She snapped back to reality. "W-Wait, Kid!" she called out. "Where are you going?!"

Kid stopped at the opposite side of the hallway but rather than answering her question he just stood there. He then pulled out a small pocket watch from his coat. He opened it and eyed the time. "Oh dear, oh dear, at this rate I'll be late for sure." This confused Crona. He put away his watch and Ran off.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" she yelled as she ran after him. She made it to the corner. "Kid?! What are you talking about?! Late for wh-" she stopped when she saw that he was no where to be seen.

"But where did he.." she then heard something on the opposite side of the new hallway she had entered. There he was again checking the time. How on Earth did he get all the way over there. All she could hear him say was "oh dear, oh dear". He ran off yet again and she chased after him. What was going on?

Crona kept running and running for what seemed like hours. Shouldn't she have reached the end by now? She kept running and eventually...

Crona ran up and was met with an unexpected surprise. The Hallway ended and so did everything else. Without warning she fell into a bottomless darkness that came from nowhere. She screamed as she fell into the unexpected hole that had instantly appeared. She kept falling and falling. Where was Kid? Where was the bottom? Where was anything? She just kept falling until eventually...crash...

Well I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it. Anyway, the next chapter will most likely be posted a day after this one is up and running. sorry if there weren't enough "Wonderland" moments yet but don't worry we'll get there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crona in Wonderland**

*Do not own _Soul Eater_ or anything having to do with _Soul_ _Eater_

_*Notes*: Fem Crona and will loosely follow the EXACT story of Alice in Wonderland (No adaptation is the same)._

**Chapter 2: It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World**

After much falling, Crona had finally hit the ground. "OW!" is what she said out of instinct but it was strange, as high as that fall was, the impact was practically painless. Is that possible? Perhaps she WAS dreaming but it felt so real. She got up and looked around but everything was still pitch black. Where on earth was she... if she was even ON EARTH.

As she looked around the possibilities of finding anything in this abyss became slimmer and slimmer until Crona's eyes eventually caught glimpse of a small light. she squinted trying to make out what it was but all she could tell was that it was some kind off rectangular light. She looked both ways. "Well..." she began. "Curiouser and Curiouser." Why did that sound familiar? Oh that's right, it was in that story that Medusa Sama had just read to her.

Crona started walking towards the rogue light. Was she scared? Hell yes but I not there then where else? It was the only place or thing at all the she could take a step in the direction of. As she walked closer and it neared her as well, Crona's fear started to grow deeper.

There was no way that this could be happening, right? But no matter how much Crona wanted to deny this, it was happening and even if she was asleep she would not be waking up any time soon. She was only a mere few feet from the light now. She could not see past it nor through it, as if it were a two dimensional human sized bug zapper.

Crona raised an arm and put it through just to make sure that what she was looking at was indeed a door and it was. With every regret, fear, and reason not to, she reluctantly passed through it and closed her eyes as the light shined even brighter around her.

When she opened her eyes she was surprised to find herself in a small room. She turned around and saw that the door that she had passed through was gone. That really scared her. What if she couldn't go back! Well first dear Crona, you must no WHERE you are before you can know if you want to leave. She looked around. All she noticed was a small table and a tiny door much to small for her.

On the table was a plate of odd looking cookies and some sort of drink. There was also a key, could that be for the door? It all confused her but what really confused her was what she noticed next. She looked down at herself and saw what she was wearing. she blushed at the sight of herself in a frilly, puffy, black dress, something that she'd never be caught wearing.

She was a little embarrassed to be wearing such a thing so it was a good thing nobody was around to see her but then again, where did this thing come from? She approached the table wearily. The cookies had a sign next to them saying eat me and the liquid was labeled drink me. Eat me? Drink me? What was this? But then she heard a familiar voice.

"Oh dear, oh dear, I'm going to be late." she turned around and saw that it was Kid but...He was tiny, much smaller than her at least.

She blushed. "K-Kid..." the sight of him running while no bigger than hand almost made her want to laugh but what was he doing? Where was he going? He ran between her legs and dashed off behind her. She turned around and called to him. "Kid!? What are you doing?! What's going on?!" but he paid no attention and continued forward.

He approached the small door at the other end of the room and pulled out a key to unlock it. He did so and passed through it hastily closing it as he exited the room. "Wha?! HEY WAIT! KID?!" she yelled a bit irritated since that was the second time that he ignored her. She walked up to the door and attempted to open it but it would not do so. He locked it! she thought to herself now agitated.

Then she remembered the small key on the table. Could that possibly unlock the door? She got up and walked over to acquire the key and then went back to the door. It was a little hard for her to accurately insert such a small key into such a small door. But when she did and the door opened she was able to see just what lied on the other side.

"Oh my..." she thought aloud. It was a vast beautiful colorful world of filled with all kinds of different things. "How am I suppose to get in there?" she wondered. She got up and remembered those mysterious cookies and liquid. She walked over and eyed the plate of cookies. she picked one up and pondered as she examined it making sure it wasn't poisonous or something.

She then looked at the door and back to the cookie. "Well...I suppose there's nothing else I can do." she then took a bite out of the cookie. Her eyes widened when she realized that it was actually quite tasty. "Huh, it's pretty good." she said as she finished the bite in her mouth. But then she felt odd. Not so much a pain but still something inside of her did not feel right.

And suddenly without warning, Crona instantly grew to a size that could barely be accommodated by the rom. she hit her head on the ceiling. "OW!" she cried out as her hands raced towards her head. She opened her eyes and saw how much she had just grown. "AAAGGGHHH!" she shrieked. "What happened?!" she shouted as she looked at herself.

She then picked up the remains of the cookie and eyed it angrily. "Eat Me, huh? Why would I ever want to be this big?!" she through the half eaten cookie across the room and watched it shatter against the wall. Her anger then changed to sadness. This was the complete opposite of what she needed. The door was too small for her to begin with and now she was 8 times her normal size.

She started to pout but then remembered that there was something else on the table: that liquid labeled "drink me". She looked around for it and noticed that the table along with it's contents had been knocked over but she saw bottle in front of her foot unharmed. she picked it up and examined it carefully for anything like an ingredients list but nothing. It was just a bottle full of God knows what.

"Well if one made me grow than maybe the other will made me shrink." she thought trying to be optimistic. "And if it makes me grow again maybe I'll knock the roof out and get out either way." she said sounding annoyed again.

She eyed the bottle one more before opening it and very reluctantly taking a small sip fearfully waiting to happen whatever would happen. At first nothing. She looked at the bottle angrily. "Well that was pointless." she said right before throwing it at the wall as well also watching it shatter.

Crona's face then became saddened as she curled up and hugged her legs together. She almost felt like crying, perhaps being so big had also amplified her emotions.

But then she felt something, something in her chest. It was a similar feeling she had before growing. Oh dear, she wasn't going to get bigger was she? But what followed caused Crona's eyes to widen. She began to shrink!

And just as fast as she had grown, she shrank to doll size. she gently fell to the floor and stood up to see that she only stood about six inches tall. She blushed. "Gee, if this was maybe on someone else I'd think it was kind of cute."

She turned around and looked at the door that she was now small enough to enter. She smiled but then frowned. "Well it might be dangerous to go through now being this small." she looked around to see if she could find the plate of cookies that she had knocked over earlier.

They were, in fact, only a few feet away from her. She walked up and broke of a small piece from one of the discarded cookies. She searched the dress that she was now wearing for any pockets of which it had two. She placed the crumb into the dress's pocket and walked off. "If it worked once than maybe I can use it to grow larger on the other side."

She walked outside the door and beheld all the strange things before her. It was definitely more colorful than the eerie vector forest that stood around Medusa Sama's castle. Anyway she walked forward continuing to admire everything around her but then she remembered: where was Kid?

She looked around but there was no sign of him. She then eyed her pocket thinking about returning herself to normal size with the small remains of the cookie but the only thing keeping her from doing so were her surroundings.

It almost looked as if this world was meant to be inhabited by small creatures, or people, or whatevers. Even the sidewalk that she had just noticed she was standing on was much to small for a person her own actual size.

So she decided to stay this size until something happened forcing her to do otherwise. She looked left and right, up and down, everything was so beautiful. But she couldn't let the aw of this world distract her; where was Kid?

Crona thought to herself that he must be long gone by now. She sighed, what a situation she had gotten in. She continued to walk down the sidewalk until she came across a few signs. They where anything but straight and they pointed in every direction.

Crona approached them reading what each one pointed to. "Tulgey Wood, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Castle of Hearts, Jabberwocky, White Rabbit's house? What on earth...?" she was so confused. She didn't even know what a "Jabberwocky" was and was Tulgey even a word? But White Rabbit's house?

She remembered that Kid had rabbit ears. Could he possibly be there? Well all the other things were either to obscure or something that Crona didn't even know what to think. So she took the path that led to the house of this alleged White Rabbit. Or WAS Kid the White Rabbit? Crona was willing to believe anything at this point.

As she walked forward She started to hear something that got mildly louder as she walked along the path. It almost sounded like someone was humming, or maybe it was singing, no it was humming.

As Crona got further she eventually saw a tall man sitting in a lawn chair. He was eying a small pocket watch as if he was waiting for something. Crona approached with caution but as she did, she couldn't help but feel that she had met the man before but he was wearing something that she would never recognize on him.

As she walked towards him he continued to watch the time and hum without a care in the world. Did he even see Crona? Regardless, she was now only a few feet from him and he still paid no attention to her (if he was aware of her presence at all).

"Um, e-excuse me...?" Crona asked timidly. The man stopped humming and looked at her. "Oh my, hello." now she recognized him. It was that man from the DWMA: BJ! But how could he be here? Then again, how could Kid or Crona herself be in this world?

"M...Mr. BJ...? she asked confused gaining an equaly confused look from him.

"Ma'am, I know not of this "BJ", I am a Dodo." after a moment of hesitation, Crona had to restrain herself from bursting out and laughing right away. He said that so casually, as if she could taake it seriously. But after examining his attire, she could see that he did look quite different. He was wearing a dark blue coat and wore the kind of hat that Napolian is usually portrayed with (I don't know the name, so sue me). It took her a moment but she could see some tail feathers on him (which wanted to make her laugh more).

Crona snapped away from his odd appearance. "Um, sorry, you looked like someone I knew." he nodded his head. "Quite alright."

"Um, can you tell me where I am exactly?" she asked

"Hm? But don't you know? There's quite a handful of road signs over there." he said pointing to the signs that Crona had already past by.

She grimaced. "Yes, well, those didn't help me much; believe it or not." she turned to him after eyeing the signs. "I don't suppose you can tell me where I am EXACTLY?"

"Sorry I can't." he said pulling out his pocket watch to veiw the time once more.

"W-Why not...?"

"Because I'm waiting for the race to end."

"What race...?"

"The one they're about to finish."

"Who's they?"

"Dear me, you sure do ask a lot of questions. No wonder you're lost."

Crona was getting mad. "Well maybe if you'd answer my questions a little more-" she was stopped by his hand in her face as he quickly rose from his chair. "Oi, it looks like they're coming up now!" he said looking down the road.

Crona looked in the direction he was pointing in and eventually noticed the supposed racers. Oh dear God! Faster than you could say fuck, several people zipped by Crona leaving her in a cloud of dust. She coughed as she tried to fan away the dust with her hand. As things became clear she could see just whom exactly was running around. It was many of the people that she recognized from the DWMA.

Kim, Jakie, Ox, Harvar, Kilik, Fire, and Thunder. But they looked different. They had many traits causing them to look like animals. Kim for example had mouse ears and a tail to boot. Crona stared at them confused; if BJ was not himself, perhaps these were not the people she new either.

They were on the ground panting from exhaustion. Just how far had they run anayway? They slowly got up and through their hevy breaths argued amongst themselves who was the winner of this "out-of-nowhere" race.

"I WON!"

"NO, I WON!"

"IN YOUR DREAM! CLEARLY I WON!"

"HOW DID YOU WIN?! I SAW YOU COME IN DEAD LAST!"

"I PRETTY SURE I WON!"

"YOU GUYS!" they were all silenced by the Dodo's sudden outburst. They all looked at him waiting for him to finish his sentence. He looked quite angry but calmed down rather quickly. "You guys, clearly it was NONE OF YOU who one because the race isn't over yet."

They all looked at him dumbstruck. "WHAT!"

"But where is there left to run?"

"We've been everywhere."

"Yes, Everywhere."

"Ah, but have you been nowhere?" the Dodo said raising an odd unarguable point.

They all stared at him and began to ponder. "You know what? I don't think we have been nowhere!"

"Yes! We've been everywhere else! So of corse nowhere is the only place left."

"Well in that case..." the Dodo began. "UI guess who ever finds 'nowhere' first wins!"

They all gave a salute. "AYE, CAPTAIN!"

"THEN HEAD OFF!" he shouted. and with the flick of his finger they scattered to god knows where. Crona was completely frightened. But not in a fearful way. No, more of a way that showed that she had know idea what the bloody hell was going on. "What just hsppened...?" she said nervously.

The Dodo was reseting his watch for a new race (that would probably never end). "To answer your question you are in wonderland."

She looked at him. "Huh?"

"You asked where you might be. You are in wonderland, ma'am."

"Wonderland?"

"Yes..."

Crona was silent for a moment. She looked around. Wonderland, huh?

"Well now that you know where you are, where do you plan on going?" the Dodo said pouring himself a cup of tea.

"What...?" Crona said confused.

"They're all in a frenzy looking for the road to nothing (Ah, he said it :D). But where, ma'am, are you plannign on going?"

Crona stared at him not knowing what to say. She looked down at herself and was reminded of the frilly black dress she was wearing. What a great question but it's not like Crona wanted to be here...perhaps that was the answer. "I guess I'm looking for home..."

"Ah...? Are you sure that's where you're longing for." He asked contradicting her. She looked at him even more confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Are you sure you want to go home? Are you sure you want to go back?" there was an eerie tone in his voice thta could freeze over Hell. He continued to stare at her. Sehe was actually starting to get scared; for there was a dark prescence coming from him. She thought for sure that he was about to try something until...

"But who am i to question YOUR sense of direction? You seem to be doing fine." Crona took a sigh of relief. In that instant, it felt like he was going to kill her.

"Although, if you're really in that much of a fix, I suppose you could seek advice from the queen."

"...The Queen...?"

"Yes, know one holds more power than she. Perhaps you could ask her how to get home. If anyone knows anything like that my moneys on her." he took a sip of his tea.

Crona thought to herself. Maybe that would be best, not much else she could do. "Well in that case do you know where i could find her?"

He looked at her. "Of course, she Lives that way." the direction he pointed was more than a little unhelpful. Where he was pointing didn't really lead to anywhere.

"Um, are you sure...?" she questioned.

"Yes. Just head straight and then straight and then straight some more. You'll eventually find her, I garuntee it."

She sighed. "Do I have much of a choice...?" she started to walk off. she turned her head and thanked him before setting of to find this so called Queen...

Well there's chapter 2. Chapter 3 will not be up until a month after this one because I'm going to my dad's house. But anyway, next chapter will show off a few more characters from the Soul Eater universe. I hope there aren't too many annoying spelling errors. On chapter 1 my keyboard kept messing up on me and now the spell check won't work for chapter 2. Oh well, REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Crona in Wonderland**

*Do not own _Soul Eater_ or anything having to do with _Soul_ _Eater_

_*Notes*: Fem Crona and will loosely follow the EXACT story of Alice in Wonderland (No adaptation is the same)._

**Chapter 3: Small, Big, and Small Again**

Crona Continued further unable to forget the uneasy feeling that the Dodo gave her. There was something in the air for a moment, something evil. Or was it evil? She didn't even know anymore. The apparent bird had given her some directions (although some not very clear directions) and that was all she had to go on. Her eyes widened when she remembered that she would try and find the house of that "White Rabbit".

She hopped it not be to far. She wanted to spend as little time here as possible. She kept on walking and observing; observing this strange world that she had (most literally) fallen into. And was there a reason that that Dodo and the other animals resembled so closely a handful of people that she actually knew? Who knows. Know was the time to prgress forward and forget about that.

She turned her head every so often to keep an eye out for the house of the Rabbit. So far there was no sign of anything like that but the sidewalk of crimson brick continued so it must lead towards some form of civilization, right?

As she walked she heard something but the sound came from her this time. It was her stomach, she was hungry. She blushed from the un-lady-like sound. "Oh man...I wonder if there's anything around to eat." she looked at her pocket remembering that she still had the crumb of that cookie but she needed to save that for if anything in this world out of the reach of these small animals.

She looked around, now, for something to eat. But as chance would have it, she actually did come across a house. It was a nice little house an the side of the road. It had a mailbox: White Rabbit it said. Crona smiled. "Finally." she said feeling some satisfaction. But as she approached the house, something about it seemed to remind her of something.

She eyed it over carefully, examining it's structure, style, and paint. She stared harder but she couldn't place why this looked so familiar to her, then again, how could it. She had never been here before so how could she have memory of something she had never seen before?

But once she took one more step she instantly realized what it was about this abode that caught her attention. she giggled a little when the realization hit her. "Yeah, it's Kid's house..." she took one more glance at the fancy building. "Perfectly symmetrical..."

She then walked up to the front door and smiled faintly as she reluctantly knocked a few times. she waited but after nearly a few minutes of waiting and a few more knocks she was able to assume that he was not home (how unfortunate). She finally found the house of possibly the only thing in this world that could help her and he wasn't home. she looked down one side of the road and then down the other. There was no sign that he was on his way here either.

Crona took a deep sigh. She looked at the door again and then tought to check something. She placed her hand on the door handle and gently turned it. It was unlocked. At first she thought that was convinient but would it be rude to enter someone's house uninvited? Kid was Crona's friend, that was for sure, but everyone seemed to someone or something else in this world.

But good manners weren't exactly on her list of things to do. She needed some questions answered and had no time to wait for any rabbits to invite her to ask those questions. She cautiously entered the house, hoping that it wasn't boobytrapped or something. She looked both ways before proceeding inside. As she walked in she could see the touched done to the house that screamed "Kid lives here!".

Everything was either symmetrical or black and white or both. Regardless, it was a very nice looking home. As she looked around, something caught the attention of Crona's nose. "Oh, wow. What's that?" she sniffed the air and looked around wondering were that aroma could be coming from. It was rather hard for her to place EXACTLY where it was, which was rather odd considering her mother had the senses of a snake).

Eventually the sent lead her up the stairs and into the rabbit's bed room. Once she was inside she was able to see just where that sent was coing from. Cookies. A whole plate of freshly made cookies. Oh dear, if they had just been made then does that mean that he just left? Crona frowned at the thought of him not beeing back very soon when something else made itself known.

Her stomach growled again causing her to blush once more. "Oh man...sigh, well at least Ragnarok's not coming out to hit me on the head begging for food..." her eyes widened when she said that. Where was Ragnarok anyway? He hasn't said a word or even mad eit clear if he was...well...HERE.

Perhaps he is something else in this world as well. She looked back at the plate of cookies as her stomach growled at her once more. "Well...I'm sure he wouldn't notice if I took just one..." she said as she picked a cookies of the plate. Apparently Crona has forgotten that Kid's favorite number is eight, like the number of cookies on the plate; he was certainly going to notice. But Kid missing one cookie was the least of her problems if she ate it.

She was prepared to take a bite out of it when she stopped and looked at the cokkie angrily. "Wait a minute. Im not going to grow giant again, am I?" but Crona's hunger got the best of her. Her stomach growled again causing her to shiver. "Okay, oaky, you win..." she looked at the cookie feeling every regret as she took a bite out of it. she chewed it and swallowed it. She waited a moment but nothing seemed to happen. She seemed to be the same.

She gave a sigh of relief. "Good.." she said but that was wrong. It took a moment but Crona grew almost immediately after that moment of silence. She shrieked as the room shrank around her. Her legs had broke through the windows and one of her arms also managesd to force it's way outside. After shrieking OUCH once her head hit the roof she yelled something else.

"DAMMIT!" she yelled in reaction to the middle finger salute she had just recieved. She looked at the situation she was currently in. Great, how was she suppose to get out of this without destroyinh the house...more than she had already? She growled then sighed. "Great...not only did this happen and now I'm stuck but there's no way he'll help me after I wrecked his house..." Crona was about to cry. All this because of that stupid cookie.

Crona would have actually started crying but then she heard something. It sounded like wisteling. She tried to twist and turn herself so that she could see out the window but it was to difficult. The wisteling belonged to the White Rabbit himself whom was returning home after a quick walk. But once he saw his house his eyes widened with horror. "AAAGGGGHHH!" he screamed.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-m-MY HOUSE! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE!" he looked at all the damage delt to it. "NO, THE SYMMETRY, THE SYMMETRY!" he screamed as he ran around seeing the broken windows and busted walls.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. What the hell happened?"

Crona could hear himfrom outside. "Kid? Kid is that you?" she called out.

Kid, er-um, the White Rabbit wasn't even paying attention. He was too busy screaming over his no longer symmetrical house.

As he scampered around his house in a frenzy a familair face was walking by. T'was the Dodo that Crona hed met earlier amd with him was another familair face; or at least Crona would be able to recognize him if she could see him. T'was Spirit but in this world he was known as Bill the lizard. And to fit the name, Bill did have a lizard's tail and lizard like hands. He also wore a faded black hat to match his equally faded black coat.

"Oi, how ya do'in Mr. Rabbit?" said the Dodo as he and Bill wlked up to his house.

"How am I doing?! My house has been desolated?! Oh my sweet symmetrical house!"

The Dodo and Bill looked at each other and then at the Rabbit's house. "Yeah that's a bit of a problem you've got there, Sir." Bill said casually, tilting his hat as he looked up at the roof.

"Well it appears you have an unexpected guest, Sir." said the Dodo pointing to one of Crona's legs.

The rabbit looked up. "Oh yeah...WHO THE HELL IS THAT!?" Crona could hear them talking outside, especially with Kid's shouting. She felt so bad but at the same time she was pissed off that this has happened at all. WHO NEEDS MAGICAL COOKIES THAT MAKE YOU GROW EIGHT TIMES YOUR OWN HIGHT, ANYWAY?!

Crona contorted her body trying to get herself out of the holes she had just made in the walls when suddenly something hit her. "Ouch!" she cried. She looked down and saw that the item that hit her was a pebble. Before she could wonder why she had been hit with it, more started to bombard her.

They where coming from outside and all it took was a slight turn of her head to see that the ones throwing them where the three animals outside. Another one hit her leg. "Ouch! Stop it!" she exclaimed.

The animas ceased their throwing. "Well that doesn't seem to have helped much." said the Dodo placing his hand on his chin.

"Now what...?" the three stood silent and pondered trying to think of a way to fix this nonsense. The Dodo snapped his fingers. "I've got it." He said with a smile.

The other two turned to him. "What is it...?" they said in sync.

He then pulled a ladder out from no where and placed it against the wall of the Rabbit's house. He pointed to the roof. "Go down the chimney, Bill. Go see what the problem is."

"No way!" said the lizard man backing up.

"It's too late Bill. It has been decided that you will go down the chimney." Said the White Rabbit as he and the Dodo grabbed him by the shoulders. "Now up you go..."

"W-WAIT A MINUTE!" and they through Bill right at the mid section of the ladder. As he slammed into it, he attempted to grab on before he would fall off. "I hate you guys!" he yelled at the other two.

"Aw, come on. You're already almost there, now just a few more feet up."

Bill turned away from them and growled angrily as he began to climb the rest of the ladder. Meanwhile, Crona could hear everything they were talking about. She wanted to get out as much as thy wanted her out but she wasn't too keen on the idea of one of them coming down the chimney to get an up-skirt look at her. She could hear the lizard man was already on the roof. She didn't know what else to do so she prepared to do the only thing she could do. "Sorry about this, Mr. lizard". she said as she readied her one free lg.

Bill started to climb down the chimney as the Dodo cheered him on. "You're doing great, Bill!"

"Shut Up!" Bill started to slide down the chimney not knowing what awaited him.

As he came down to the point where she could hear him and tell that he was only a moment away, she got her foot ready. The instant she saw his scaly tail, she shivered and quickly kicked them chimney shooting Bill high into the air. The Rabbit and the Dodo watched as bill plummeted back to the ground and landed harshly in the Rabbit's garden.

"AAGGHH! My perfectly symmetrical garden!" the Rabbit shrieked.

"Bill? Are you alright?" Asked the Dodo but there was no response from the unconscious lizard.

The Dodo and the Rabbit looked at each other with blank expressions. "What now...?" the Rabbit asked breaking the silence.

"Well, the way I see it, their is only one possible solution left." The Rabbit stared at him uneasy awaiting his suggestion.

"We have to burn the house down!"

"WHAT!" screamed the Rabbit and Crona at the same time.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! We are not burning my house down!"

"Why not? It's already in pretty bad shape."

"That's no my fault, you lunatic!"

Crona tried to get up but there was no way of doing so without breaking and wrecking more of the house. "There' no way you're burning his house down with me in here!" she shouted she looked around for something, ANYTHING that could help her, but there was nothing. Nothing but those damn cookies that started all this trouble.

The sight of the cookies actually made Crona mad enough to kick them on sight. hen she did the house shook a bit. "Oh dear. No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" she tried to keep herself steady so that the house would not crumble to pieces. as she did, several little items rolled about that had fallen off of furniture and what not.

One in particular rolled by and tapped Crona's foot. "Huh?" she looked down at the item which was a small blue bottle, similar to the one she found in that first room that made her shrink. "Wait a minute..." she said to herself as she picked it up to view it closer. It was! It was the same liquid that made her shrink before. Or at least it looked the same but at this point she was welling to try anything.

She opened the bottle and eyed it one more time before very reluctantly drinking from it. It was silent for a moment. Crona a=waited for something to happen but nothing did. "Oh dear..." she said. "I hope I didn't just drink something that's going to make me sick..."

Suddenly a gust of wind entered the room blowing against her side. It was cold and caused her to shiver at first. But before she cold attempt to move away from the breeze, she immediately shrank to a tiny size, even smaller than before. "Oh no, that was too much!" she aid as she began to fall towards the floor.

But before she could hit the ground, the gust of wind that had entered the room was only mildly annoying when she was big, but now that she was this small it easily carried her away. she cried out as the wind blew her outside one of the holes made by her legs and far from the house. The Rabbit and the Dodo looked in confusion as the girl disappeared from the house. "Where'd she go...?"

"Don't know..." the two looked around wondering what just happened but Crona was gone.

Crona screamed as she was blown through the air like a ragdoll. It carried her far from the house and into a near by forest. Crona stopped screaming and noticed that she was now falling. The last thing she saw was the ground of the forest as she plummeted into a field of mushrooms...

Did I say a month after chapter 2, I meant it would be out a week after...Whoops. Anyway, there's chapter 3. I want all the chapters to be at least 3000 words. I rushed this one a little because a wanted to finish it so bad. Well chapter four should be out the next day (hopefully).


	4. Chapter 4

**Crona in Wonderland**

*Do not own _Soul Eater_ or anything having to do with _Soul_ _Eater_

_*Notes*: Fem Crona and will loosely follow the EXACT story of Alice in Wonderland (No adaptation is the same)._

**Chapter 4: A Cat, a Witch, and a Caterpillar?**

Crona started to get up. She sneezed a few times from the dust that had filled the air when she landed on the mushrooms. It was hard for her to try and stand on such things, she kept nearly falling off and couldn't keep her balance. She eventually fell trough a crack between two mushrooms and gently landed on the forest ground below.

"Ouch!" she said as she landed on her rear. She got up and straightened out her skirt looking around to see just where she was. When she saw the trees, the grass, the flowers, and all kinds of things scattered across the ground, she realized just how small she was. "OH no..." she said with grief. "No, this can't be happening..." she looked at herself. "I don't know how to deal with being this small..." she was getting worried. what was she suppose to do now?

She looked around again. She didn't know if she should keep going or not. If she was this small then there was no way she could find Kid or the queen that the Dodo told her about. She sank down to her knees. "There's nothing I can do now. How could I possibly get around this world if I am this small..?" she fell over and lied on the ground depressed. She truly didn't know what she could possibly do at this point, she's not even sure how far from the White Rabbit's house the wind had taken her.

Her eyes became heavy and she started to get tired. Her eyes slowly started to shut and the world around her became hazed. "Maybe if I fall asleep I'll never wake up, then I won't have to deal with this..." she started to fall asleep and soon everything went black...

* * *

...There was a hazy aroma filling the air. It was like smoke and it was all around the pink haired girl whom just laid there. Soon the fumes became so accumulated that she could no longer sleep...

Crona started coughing and sat up trying to fan the smoke away from her face. She tried to open her eyes but it made her eyes water just to blink, what was this stuff, where did it come from?

She stood up continuing to fan the irritating fumes away from anywhere she could inhale them. She was finally able to open her eyes and see that she was in the same spot but was now completely surrounded in this unknown fog.

She looked around searching for where all this smoke could have came from. The she heard something, it sounded like humming.

Crona tried to step out of the cloud of smoke that she was surrounded by but it seemed to be everywhere. She started coughing again when she accidentally inhaled some of the smoke.

As she coughed it grasped the attention of a certain near by individual. "Is someone there...?" said a foreign voice nonchalantly.

Crona's head jerked up as she looked around for the owner of the voice. "Hello...? Is someone there...?" she called out.

"I asked you first..." said the voice in response. Crona started walking forward thinking that she heard the voice coming from the other side of a near by mushroom. She walked up and squeezed herself in between two pieces of fungi.

It was a bit of a tight squeeze but she got through and slid down a small hill on the other side. The hill surprised her as she yelped before hitting the ground, which was only a few inches lower.

Once again she landed on her rear. As she stood up she placed her hands on her bottom. "What is with all the falling today...?" she said a bit annoyed.

She scanned the area to see where she had landed was not too different from where she was a moment ago. But then something caught her attention. It was something that she could honestly say was the oddest thing she has seen all day.

A patchwork man with short white hair and a bolt in his head was sitting on top of a mushroom in front of her. He was wearing a long white coat and held a long cigarette which was the source of all the smoke.

He was reading a novel version of the Human Centipede. As he read he hummed to himself not noticing that Crona was right in front of him. She tilted her head. "Professor Stein...?" she thought to herself, but was it him.

"Um...excuse me..." she finally asked after much hesitation. He did not answer and instead continued to read his book. The smoke emitting from his cigar felt so toxic to Crona. Her mom had never smoked so it was an aroma that she was very much not use to.

she fanned the smoke away from her face and spoke again, this time a little louder. "Um, excuse me..."

His eyes rose from the pages of his book, blurred by the glare of his glasses. He slowly looked at her keeping his face in the book. "Yes? Who are you...?" he sounded a little agitated for some reason.

Crona attempted to smile. "Um, yes. I'm in a bit of a problem. I don't suppose you could help me..." when she looked book up she became angry when she noticed that he had gone right back to reading his book. "Hey!" she said raising her voice.

He looked back up. "What is it?" he said angrily.

"Well I tried to ask you something but then you ignored me." Crona said equally angry. But she got even angrier when he once again directed his attention to his book.

Crona's eye twitched. "You're not going to answer me are you...?" this time he didn't even react. Crona was mad; she turned around and began to walk away expecting to get no help from this guy, plus the smoke was getting to her.

When she was just about out of sight, she heard a voice call to her. It was the voice of the same man (or thing) she was just talking to (if you could even call that talking). "Little girl...little girl!" he called out. "Please come back, I have something to tell you."

Crona turned around and started walking back to the mushroom. "What could it possibly be..." she said to herself. when she returned to the man she approached him with an irritated face. "What is it? And by the way, I'm 16; not a little girl..."

He was still reading his book. What the fuck...

He looked at her and blow a puff of smoke from his mouth. "Who are you?"

"Is than honestly why you called me back here...?"

He did not answer and once again continued to read. Crona instantly decided to leave. "Fine, I'm leaving..."

"One side will make you shrink, the other side will make you grow." he said not taking his face away from the book.

Crona looked at him confused. "W-What are you talking about...? The side of what...?" he was about to answer but his eyes suddenly widened. Crona looked at him especially confused when he stood up a threw the book to the side.

Then, before Crona's eyes, a pair of large wings emerged from the man's back, tearing of his coat. These were no butterfly wings; Crona stood and gazed upon the man feeling a little scared. These wings were more like gargoyle wings and were heavily demonic in appearance.

As Crona continued to stare at him, he stretched some muscles right before jumping off the top of the mushroom and into the air. He turned to her. "Well if you'll excuse me, I have to be on my way now..." he then turned around and was prepared to head off but Crona stopped him.

"Wait!" she called out. "You never answered me. The other side of what?!"

He shot her a menacing glare that caused her to shiver then jump when he threw three knives right in her direction. The hit the ground with enough force to drive into the dirt. Crona turned back ad looked at the man fearfully but at the same time mad.

The man continued to stare at her threateningly as he spoke. "The mushroom of course. Now stop asking me questions or next time I won't miss." he then turned around and flew off without hesitation.

Crona stood speechless. Never before had she ever met such an infuriating man. How is it that her mom ever fell I love with such an-!...Crona stopped in mid thought. She kept forgetting that these were not the same people that she knew back home. She looked at the mushroom that h said would make her grow...or shrink if she took the wrong side, how bothersome.

She walked up to it still feeling skeptical. Would this really work or was he just lying to her? Then again, what other options did she have? And as rude as he was, what reason does he have to lie to a complete stranger?

She walked right up to the fungi and stared at it realizing something. She made a disgusted face. "So am I suppose to eat it? I don't want to eat a mushroom, aren't they poisonous?" Crona tilted her head.

She reached up and broke a piece off and stared at it for quite some time. She really didn't want to eat this for multiple reasons but it didn't look like there was going to be anything else that would return her to normal size.

Crona slowly brought the piece of fungi to her mouth and was a mere inch away from biting it. She stopped when her nose picked up a strange scent. She looked at the bottom of the mushroom and noticed some kind of powder or pollen.

She sniffed it again but closer. This time the scent was much stronger and it was funky as hell. As Crona took her nose away from the mushroom, the scent was enough to make her sneeze spreading the powder everywhere.

Then in one big poof of whatever the hell that was, Crona was restored to normal size. She sneezed a few more times before realizing that she was big again. She smiled and hugged herself. "Oh than God..." she looked in the direction that that winged man had flown. "Thanks, I guess..." she thought aloud to a non existent figure.

Crona began to attempt to walk out of the forest and look for the road. but just how far away had she been thrown by that wind...

(notice how I never referred to Stein as a caterpillar ;D)

* * *

It had been a while since Crona had found and got back on the road, but her sense of direction was completely thrown off. Even if she had returned to the path, which way was she supposed to go? regardless of where it might take her, she chose the path that looked the most like the one she was taking at first and followed it.

As she walked, it didn't look like Crona was going to come across anything helpful soon, or anything at all. But as she walked down the path, she eventually and finally came across some kind of building. Due to how big it was and it's resemblance to a castle, Crona assumed that this might be the home of the queen that she had heard about.

She walked up to the front door and thought about knocking but was that really such a good idea? There were countless reasons not to do this but like many other things today: she had no other choice.

She then thought to herself that even if this wasn't the right place then at least she could ask for directions. With that little bit of reassurance, she knocked on the door and waited for an answer. What followed was silence. Crona knocked once more this time with her ear up to the door to listen for anything.

She started to think that no one was home when all of a sudden there was a loud crashing sound accompanied by angry screaming and what sounded like the shattering of glass. Crona stood back in shock, mainly because it was such a loud noise after such a long silence.

She heard a few more screams and a few more crashes (if you could even call it that), but then it suddenly stopped. Crona reluctantly walked back to the door. She definitely didn't want to knock after that and she was prepared to leave but a voice stopped her.

"Hello...Yes, is someone there?" Crona was surprised to find the voice to be so calm and sweet. It was a woman's voice but she was sure that the screams she heard were from a man. The voice called out again. "I know I heard something. Is someone out there?" it was definitely a huge change in tension but the voice sounded kind enough...and...familiar.

Crona finally decided to answer. "Um, yes. I'm sorry to bother you but I'm a little lost."

"Lost are you? Why don't you come inside then." the person seemed nice but Crona would only be able to know if she went inside. So she opened the door and peaked inside only to instantly turn away before being hit in the face with a plate that had flown from nowhere.

Crona yelped as she dodged the plate which shattered against the wall. Crona slowly peaked her head back in now terrified. When she looked inside she saw a woman sitting on a throne-like chair. Her hair was black and put in a bun with two strands framing each side of her face.

She wore a long black dress and long black gloves tracing to right above her elbows. Her eyes were a light purple and glowed with a pattern of spider webs circling her pupils. Crona just stared at her. The woman was definitely beautiful but at the same time she had a menacing aura around her. But forget that, what's that smell?

Crona sniffed the air and began to sneeze. She kept sneezing until she covered her mouth and fanned the air around her with her hand. Pepper? That's what it was but why?

The woman spoke. "So sorry about the mess. Now tell me, how so are you lost, or better, yet where are you trying to go?" Crona looked at the woman and came to the realization that this lady was her aunt, Lady Arachne. But like everyone else, Crona assumed she only looked like mother's sister. She also wasn't wearing lipstick.

Crona attempted to ask her a question but stopped when more plates were thrown and more screams were heard. Crona looked to the side and noticed in a room right next to this one there was a man in what seemed to be a kitchen. His hair was black and slicked back. He wore a sleek, black, butler-like outfit. The expression in his eyes was nerve gripping; he almost looked like a vampire.

(It's Mosquito's younger form but Crona never met Mosquito so of course she wouldn't recognize him)

Crona grimaced as the man angrily rampaged the kitchen, for some reason. The woman noticed what Crona was looking at and smiled nervously. "Oh don't mind him. He's just a little angry because all that pepper is getting to him."

Crona also smiled nervously; must have been some pretty damn strong pepper to make a man go ballistic and tear down a kitchen. Crona asked her question. "Um, I was just wondering..."

The woman tilted her head. "Yes...?"

"Um, well I'm a little lost and I've been hearing a lot about this queen. I don't suppose you're her...?"

The woman stared at Crona with wide eyes but then started to laugh. Crona was confused as to what was so funny. "Hahaha, oh dearie, I'm not the queen but you're not far off." Crona was confused.

"I am not the Queen, I am the Duchess. Tell me, what business do you have with her?"

"Um, well I..." Crona stopped when she noticed something that was definitely not where it was now a second ago. There was a long beautiful woman laying across the Duchess's lap. She had long purple hair the curled up at the bottom and golden eyes. She was wearing a black and purple striped shirt and a pair of very short black shorts. She also had a witch hat and a scarf to match her shirt. But the thing about the woman that stood out the most were a pair of cat ears and a cat tail.

The cat-like girl stretched and curled up in the Duchess's lap as the Duchess proceeded to scratch her. The cat then looked at Crona with an unsettling smile. Wait...Blair!? No...maybe not.

"w...Where did she come from...?" Crona said pointing at the cat.

The Duchess tilted her head in confusion. She then looked down and smiled. "This is my cat. She's been here the whole time." she said smiling.

"No she wasn't..." Crona thought to herself. She looked at the cat again and shivered when she saw her still staring at her with that odd smile. "Um, may I ask why she's staring at me and smiling like that?"

"She's a Cheshire cat. Cheshire cats always smile like this." the cat then leapt off of the duchess's lap and scurried over to Crona. She came right up, sat kneeled down beside her, and started rubbing her face against Crona's thigh. Crona blushed from this and tried to pull away but the cat followed every step she took. "Hey, what're y-...get of-...ah..." she said struggling to get away.

The Duchess chuckled to herself. "Well I was about o answer your question about why she was staring at you, but I think this answers your question perfectly. Or purr-fectly, hahah...ok that was bad..."

"Anyway, darling, I believe you were going to ask me something...?" the Duchess said still watching Crona play with the Cheshire cat, or the cat playing with Crona.

She watched as Crona attempted to push the cat off of her (who was now on top of Crona) and ask the Duchess her question. "Well my second question was if you weren't the queen, then can you tell me how to find her?" she asked trying to push to cat away who was still on top of her licking her face.

"Well I guess I could tell you, but you have to stop playing with my cat first..."

"I think SHE'S the one playing with me." Crona said a bit angry but trying not to sound rude at the same time. The cat got off of Crona who was now able to stand back up. She looked at the cat who gave her a playful glare as she waved a paw at Crona.

Crona looked back to the Duchess. The Duchess smiled and spoke. "Sure, darling, I'll give you directions but first duck..."

Crona looked at her confused. She was about to say why but instantly got the reason why in the form of a plate hurdling towards her. She quickly ducked and the plate smashed into the wall behind her. She rose back up scared out of her mind; she can't believe she forgot about the wrath filled cook in the kitchen.

"Okay, NOW I'll tell you the way..." the Duchess began. "Once you exit my palace, you will follow the path to the left. If you take that path and continue to head straight, and then straight, and then straight some more, you will eventually come across the castle."

Crona just stared at her.

The Duchess was confused by her look. "Is there something wrong, child?"

"N-no, it's just that those are some very simple directions...are you sure that's right?"

"Trust me, darling. Not only have I been to the castle but every path in Wonderland eventually takes you to the queen."

Crona was silent for a moment and then smiled. "Well thank you for the directions. I should be on my way."

"Oh, before you go..." the Duchess said stopping Crona from leaving. Crona turned back to face the Duchess.

"Y-yes..."

"May I ask why you are in search of such a figure of so much authority. It has me curious."

Crona hesitated to answer because she didn't know how the Duchess would react. "W-well, I'm looking for her because I'm trying to get out of this world and go home, and I've been told by others that she would be the best person to talk to."

"Really...?" the Duchess tilted her head. "And just why do you want to go home so bad...?" there was a dark aura around the Duchess, similar to the one she felt when the Dodo asked her the same question. Crona felt a little scared. Event the mad cook silent with a menacing glare, and the cat's mood also drastically turned serious.

Crona started to back away. The Duchess smiled. "Oh I'm sorry, I guess you are in a hurry. You may leave if you desire." Crona smiled nervously; It's like that eerie feeling she just got from the three never happened. She began to turn around and wave good bye.

"Um, well thanks again, bye."

"Oh, one more thing, darling..."

"Hm...? Yes...?"

"On your way there, be on the look out for a long almost limitless wall on the side of the road. If you spot that, then you are definitely going the right way."

Crona smiled and waved once more. "Oh, thank you. I will."

Crona exited the palace and began walking to the left as instructed. Now she would hopefully settle this once and for all.

Wow, I meant for this to be posted three days earlier, but so many things came up. Anyway, hope you guys like it, it is definitely the longest so far. I also hope the Blair on Crona thing would grab your attention. For the next chapter, get ready for the most terrifying character from Soul Eater AND Alice in Wonderland to show up. Get ready for the return of a certain monster and the most annoying guy in the world D:...


	5. Chapter 5

**Crona in Wonderland**

*Do not own _Soul Eater_ or anything having to do with _Soul_ _Eater_

_*Notes*: Fem Crona and will loosely follow the EXACT story of Alice in Wonderland (No adaptation is the same)._

**Chapter 5: Jabberwocky...**

Am I there yet? Am I there yet? Am I there yet? Am I there yet? That was the sentence that kept repeating in Crona's head. It felt like she had been treading this path for hours. The Duchess didn't give her false directions, did she? We'', then again, she did say to keep heading straight and straight until Crona would EVENTUALLY find it.

Now that she thought about it, Crona looked around and saw no sight of that long wall that the Duchess had said to keep an eye out for. And the Duchess said that was a sign that Crona was definitely going the right way, so is it possible that she somehow HAS gone off track? But how? She had been walking straight the whole time, unless it really was just far away.

Crona eventually stopped and leaned against a tree for a moment; she was so tired. it felt like she had been walking forever and she was getting hungry again, if only she could find something that wouldn't change her size.

She looked up at the sky. "I never thought I'd say this but I wish Ragnarok was here. At least he'd be able to let me fly."

She looked around and got off the tree. She started walking again. "How much longer is this going to take?" she asked herself tiredly. She had nearly forgotten that she was wearing this puffy black dress, at the very least it kept her legs cool.

As she walked a little longer, she could slowly start to feel her eyes grow more and more tired. She did wake up in the middle of the night before entering this world and has not had sleep since, so it makes since that she would be growing tired.

She tried her hardest to stay awake but as she walked she could not stop herself and ended up falling asleep. But as her consciousness slipped away and her body fell to the ground, she was soon reawaken immediately once she hit her head on something that felt like rock.

The instant the two collided, Crona shot back up and covered her hands over her throbbing head. "OW!" she cried out. It took her a moment to open her eyes. She was at least glad to not feel any blood but DAMMIT did that hurt.

She got down on her knees and tried not to cry. Ragnarok may have hit her sometimes but that was solid rock she just hit. As her eyes opened they soon widened and she instantly forgot the pain as she saw just what was in front of her.

The Wall!

Or at least she assumed it was the wall, what other long ass walls are lying around? Crona stood back up and regained her composure as she took a look and noticed that the wall indeed looked limitless like the Duchess told her.

She sighed in relief. "Good, maybe now I things can go faster..." she said to herself as she started walking again. As she walked along side the wall, she placed a hand on her head to cope for the pain that she just remembered.

Crona continued to walk and walk starting to hope that she wasn't going to have to follow this supposedly endless wall all the way to the end. She looked ahead and saw no sign of the end of not only the wall but anything. This forest seemed to stretch on forever.

Crona actually stopped for a moment and looked on ahead just to make sure she couldn't see anything. As she stood squinting her eyes at the distant road, a familiar aura made itself known. Crona felt a horrifying feeling wash over her, a very familiar, very recent feeling.

It was that feeling of death that she had felt twice already in this world; the feeling that those she has talked to give off before she leaves them. She slowly turned around as the feeling got stronger and her fear thickened. Slowly yet eventually she jerked herself around to come face to face with...nothing...

"Huh?" she wondered aloud. She knows she felt something and it was to overwhelming to just be her imagination. But regardless, she actually couldn't feel the presence anymore. "Maybe...maybe it WAS just my imagination..." she said to herself with her eyes growing bored.

She turned back around and began following the wall again...

* * *

About ten minutes and Crona was still at it. Supposedly endless? No! This wall WAS endless! Crona was getting very tired, which she already was to begin with. She turned her head back in forth hoping in vein that she could spot the castle.

She stopped far too tired to continue. She had to take a small nap if she was to continue. She looked next to herself and eyed the wall, it may not be comfortable but it was the best thing to lean back against for right now since all the trees where behind it and on her other side was just a endless field of grass.

So she got down and leaned against the wall with her eyes beginning to close as she did. Soon she fell asleep but it was a much shorter nap than she would like as she was instantly awoken by the dark presence she felt earlier. It grasped her like a hand around her throat and she pulled away from the wall as fast as possible.

As she stood up, she was hit on the head by something, something that felt like a stick. What followed was a very unwelcomed voice. "FOOL!"

...

Crona turned around and saw the most horrific thing that she would ever meet in her life. The things her mother put her through, Ragnarok's beatings, the kishin, and everything else that Crona was afraid of were child's play compared to this...

Ladies and gentlemen...Excalibur...

Crona's eyes widened at the tiny creature she was looking at. Of all the creatures she has met in this world, he was by far the strangest. Now remember (wonderland or not) Crona never met Excalibur in the anime or the manga, so she is going to have an interesting next few minutes.

He rose his cane and pointed it to her face. "FOOL!"

"E-excuse me...?" she asked confused.

"FOOL!" he shouted still aiming his cane at her face.

"Why do you keep saying fool?" she asked gently pushing the cane away from her face.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Excalibur put his cane down and spoke something other than FOOL. "What are you doing sleeping against my wall which I sit upon everyday?"

"Your wall...?" she said confused. She didn't think such a land mark could belong to any one person...or thing.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"FOOL!" he shouted interrupting her.

"Um, sorry? I'm not a fool..." she said stepping back a bit.

"Of course not. For you are clearly a fare maiden. Which is why I ask of your lying against my wall."

"What does that have to do with-"

"FOOL!" he cut her off yet again.

She got a little mad. "Why would you say I'm not a fool if you're going to call me one anyway?" she tried to hide her irritation.

Even though he was being quite rude to her, Crona realized that she could ask him if she was going the right way. That is, if he would be quiet long enough for her to ask. "Um...mister, could I ask you something...?"

He looked at her with a questioning look, or as much as his nearly non existent face could show. "Alright but make it quick, I have many thing to be done as you can clearly see." he pointed all around as if Crona was suppose to se something besides the wall, grass, road, and trees.

"Um, well, you see I'm looking for-"

"FOOL!"

"WHAT?!"

"You took to long. I said make it quick." he started walking down the wall away from her.

"Hey?!" she followed him. "Not to be rude but how on Earth was that enough time to ask my question?" he didn't answer her and instead kept walking, what an asshole.

Crona was always so shy and timid and things usually scared her easily, but this guy was just pissing her off. "HEY! I JUST WANT DIRECTIONS TO THE QUEEN'S CASTLE!" she covered her mouth. She raised her voice like that unless in battle.

He turned around. "Oh, hello young madam. What can I do for you?"

"Wait, WHAT!?" did he just forget that quickly.

Crona tried to calm down before speaking again. "Well, sir, I am trying to get to the Queen's castle and I would be ever so grateful if you could give me directions if you know the way."

He didn't answer right away. Crona felt herself starting to get mad again. She was about to speak again but the moment she opened her mouth, he finally decided to speak up. "Yes, I know the way to the Queen's castle." he said doing a standard Excalibur pose.

Crona's eyes gleamed as she smiled. "REALLY?! Then can you tell me if I'm going the right-" he interrupted her yet again.

"But why would you want to go she her? For you see, my legend begins in the 12th century. I am a much more admirable figure."

"Wait...What...?"

"Then again, the Queen does hold the most authority."

"I just want-"

"But I am so much more amazing than she."

"Okay, but-"

"Although she is quite charismatic herself."

"Well then can you-"

But you see, I am the Holy Sword known as Excalibur."

"Holy what-"

"Fool!"

"I dare you to say that one more time-"

"FOOL! Don't speak to me unless you have something to say."

"What!"

"I don't know if you know this or not but I am the Holy Sword EX-"

"SHUT UP, DAMMIT!"

He instantly turned his head to her. Crona's face was lit red from anger and embarrassment. She has never been so mad, nor has she ever shouted so loudly, especially out of anger.

Excalibur was silent. Crona tried to calm herself down. She looked at him looking calm but her face was still red. "Okay, I'm sorry for yelling, but unless you'll tell me right now if I'm going the right way to the Queen's castle, then I'm walking away..."

"...I have no idea."

"YOU SAID YOU DID!" Crona's rage came shoot back like gasoline on fire. "That's it!" she began to walk away. Excalibur watched silently as she walked away and continued to follow the wall.

"If you want to know that bad, then I'll tell you."

Crona slowed her walking but she did not turn around. "You just said you didn't know, make up your mind."

"I was merely testing you."

"For what? To see if my lungs work?"

"To answer your question, you are going the right way."

"She turned around and looked at him surprised that he was speaking normally. "Really?" she said with genuine curiosity.

"Yes and-" he stopped and turned his head towards the forest.

Crona looked at him confused. She was about to ask him what was wrong, but she too soon felt the dark vibrating evil energy. She fearfully turned her head towards the forest as the sound of what seemed to be trees crashing got closer and closer.

The noise got louder and closer with each second causing Crona's fear to build and build. Just what on earth was coming. It's presence was crushing her and that's when she realized, could this be the actual thing that she sensed earlier?

Just when Crona was ready to duck and prepare for the worst, the noises stopped. her eyes widened with confusion. She turned to Excalibur. "Um...What was that..." she asked fearfully.

Yet again he did not answer.

She looked at him angrily. "Hey? Didn't you hear me?"

He remained silent.

"Hey I'm trying to-"

"IT'S THE JABBERWOCKY!" he screamed as he turned to her.

Crona's eyes widened. "The what?!"

Before either of them could say anything else, a menacing three eyed monster clad in long dull scarves, grey dead-like skin, and long black pants jumped right in front of them, crushing several trees in the process. It looked at them with eyes of flame. Crona screamed in fear and fell backwards on her rear from the shear power she was sensing from him.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!?"

"IT'S THE JABBERWOCKY, FOOL!" before anything else could be done, the Jabberwocky swung its claws at Excalibur, knocking him on to the other side of the wall. Crona could not see him and all she could here was a splatting sound, like an egg that had been thrown against a wall. The beast then looked at Crona.

She screamed and instantly tried to run away. She didn't look back and as she kept running all she could here was the terrifying shrieks of the monster as it flew through the tulgey wood. She kept running and running never stopping, never leaving the wall, and never ceasing to here the Jabberwocky's roar. As she ran, she was eventually halted by, not the Jabberwocky, but instead she had came to where the sidewalk ends and fell off a small cliff into more of the immense forest.

She did not fall high enough to get injured, especially since she first landed in a tree in which she gently (and roughly) slid down to the ground. The jabberwocky watched in hate as it's meal got away.

* * *

Crona took a moment to get up. As she did, she looked around and saw that there was no more monster, but also no more wall. "Oh no!" she said getting back on her feet. "Now I'll never find the castle! What if I fell to far from where the road is as well!?" Crona was very worried. It didn't feel like a long fall, but without being able to fly like normal and not knowing where the road was, how was she suppose to know which way to go?

She started to walk around and look to see if she could find anything that remotely resembled civilization, but she found nothing. She would have broke down and given up, but suddenly she heard something.

But this was not the screams of the Jabberwocky, but instead it sounded like...music.

She tried to listen to for where ever it was coming from and followed the sound to god know where...

Another chapter done. The next one is one I have really been looking forward to writing so I hope you will all enjoy this and the next one. Wonder if anyone will spot the Jabberwocky poem references that I snuck in to the text. Also, I know it should be obvious, but Excalibur was Humpty dumpty and the Jabberwocky was Asura. Please comment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Crona in Wonderland**

*Do not own _Soul Eater_ or anything having to do with _Soul_ _Eater_

_*Notes*: Fem Crona and will loosely follow the EXACT story of Alice in Wonderland (No adaptation is the same)._

**Chapter 6: It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Tea Party**

Crona continued to walk through the thick woods listening for wherever the music was coming from. As she (hopefully)drew near its location, she started to notice that the path she was taking looked like it was man-made. It wasn't exactly a road but it definitely looked like a dirt path of some sort that she was following.

Perhaps she wasn't lost in the middle of some forest like she feared but was instead on a whole new route, but it's still not a good thing since she was told she was going the right way to begin with.

Anyway, she continued to follow the music. As she got closer a certain smell caught her attention. It wasn't bad but it was strong. She sniffed the air again and recognized it as tea...wait, what?

She looked around. Was someone else out here? Well if they were drinking tea and listening to what sounded like classical music, then chances were that they weren't going to be another monster. Crona continued on, but trying to follow the music was easier said then done because it echoed of the trees and seemed to be coming from multiple angles.

She walked forward looking back and forth for anything that even remotely resembled a person. As she walked she failed to notice an upcoming object and-"OW..." she said as she fell back on the ground.

As she got up she opened her eyes to what looked like a road sign. It was indeed a sign and she read it as she regained her composure. "What is this...?" she asked leaning forward to read it more carefully. "Mad Hatter? March Hare?" she said questioningly. The sign held two arrows pointing in two directions, each one labeled with one of the names that she had read.

She looked at the directions that the arrows were pointing and wondered something. "Well I don't want to come across anyone whose MAD but what is MARCH HARE?" and as she thought that thought, she began to smell the aroma of tea once again. The music was getting louder as well.

Crona turned and looked in the direction labeled HATTER, and in the short distance she spotted something. In fact, she thought she could see people. She began to walkover and as she approached, she could see that she was correct. It was two men and a woman sitting at a large table covered with teapots, plates, cake, and multiple other things.

The closer she got, the more she began to feel uneasy. The three individuals looked awfully familiar, and not in a good way. Crona eventually arrived at an open gate that led to the table where the strangers were sitting doing seemingly...nothing.

Crona's eyes widened a little. One of the men was sitting at the very back of the table. He was wearing a top hat that was designed in black and white plaid. The shadow of the hat hid his eyes except for a glowing dot in the place of his left eye. He had short black hair and very dark skin. He was wearing a long black coat and a white shirt and black pants to go wit it.

Sitting next to him was a rather bored looking woman with long brown rabbit ears. She had her brown hair tied into a ponytail that resembled three long scythe blades. She wore a basic black top and jeans. She actually looked like a rather frightening woman.

And finally on the opposite side to her a few chairs down sat another ma. He had short blond hair with what looked like mouse ears. His outfit was accustomed to that of a priest with the exception of a pair of headphones he was wearing. It was quite odd the he was listening to music because he was asleep at the same time.

Crona's eyes widened more. Now she recognized them. The one with the hat she recognized as the sorcerer Noah, the priest was the death scythe Justin Law, And the woman reminded Crona of Giriko, but Giriko wasn't a girl...right (cough-salvage arc-cough).

As she took a step forward, the three glanced at her for a moment without moving and then looked away again only a moment later. Crona stared at them for a moment before speaking. "Um excuse me, I'm a little lost. I don't suppose you could tell me how to get to the Queen's castle? If you know about it that is."

The three instantly turned their faces away from her and ignored her question. "...Ummm..." Crona felt confused, did they intentionally ignore her? She walked up to Justin (the dormouse) and lightly tapped his soldier. But even though asleep, he jerked away from her. She stepped back not knowing what to think.

She walked over to Noah (Mad Hatter) next. "Um, I'm really sorry if I'm troubling you, but I am seriously in need of directions, so I don't suppose you could-" before she could finish her sentence, the kicked his feet up on the table an turned away rom her in a relaxing pose. Now Crona felt a little flustered. She could feel herself start to get mad ad her face growing red.

She looked at Giriko (March Hare), but rather than trying to talk to her Crona decided to dodge a bullet and just leave still wondering what these guys' problem was. As she reached the opposite end of the table, something white caught her eyes. It was an envelope at the edge of the table. it said to "To Alice" (DID I JUST BLOW YOUR MIND)

For some reason she felt like picking it up, but the instant she moved, the March Hare got up and not only jumped onto the table but also ran across it, breaking several things in the process, and finally she crashed herself into the chairs in front of Crona. Crona shrieked and nearly fell back. March (which is what she will be called) lied down across those chairs and rested looking up at the sky as she finally spoke. "There's no more room." she said firmly.

Crona got mad. "I wasn't trying to sit down!"

"Then go away.." she said firmly again.

"And what do you mean there's no room? There's thirty twenty chairs and only three of you."

"She's right. There's simply no room." the Hatter finally spoke. (I always imagined that Noah would be voiced by Steve Blum)

Crona looked at him. "...What's wrong with you three? she said a little calmer.

Rather than answer, they went back to ignoring her.

Crona got mad again and began to walk away. As she walked away, a kinder voice spoke to her. "Oh come now. There's plenty of room, take a seat."

Crona turned around and saw the mouse as the one who spoke to her, but he was still sleeping. March then got up and began to walk across the table again, this time to the Dormouse. "What have I told you about talking?" she said angrily.

Once in front of him, March gave the Dormouse a kick to the face but he rose back up still asleep as if nothing happened. March continued to kick the mouse to no avail with Crona staring at them dumbstruck.

"Hehehe, ignore the Dormouse. He's always talking in his sleep." said the Hatter.

Crona looked over to him confused and then looked around at all the smashed teapots. She looked back at the Hatter. "Um, what are you guys doing exactly?"

"Who wants to know?" the Hatter responded with a mad smile.

Crona hesitated to answer thinking that that they would ignore her again if she said anything. "Well that doesn't matter, but I was wondering if you knew the way to the Queen's castle.

"Oh.." he responded. "And just why do you want to go there?"

"Would you believe me if I said I was from another world and that I've been told that the Queen might be the only one capable of telling me a way I can get home?" Crona said bluntly.

"In that case, it's that way down the road." he said pointing to the left.

Crona's eyes widened. "R...REALLY?!"

He nodded. "Yep..."

Crona smiled nervously and began to turn around. "Oh, well thank you..." she found it odd that she got such a simple answer, especially due to how this situation started.

But as Crona turned around, she saw a familiar face that caused her eyes to widen. Walking down the road on the other side of the gate was KID! Crona knew that despite his appearance this person was probably not Kid just like everyone else she's met.

But the urge to call out to him stuck to her until she finally did so. "K-Kid!..."

He did not stop. It was not his name in this world, so Crona tried something else to get his attention. "M...M-Mr. Rabbit..."

His ears twitched and he slowed down turning his head slightly to look at her.

"Um excuse me-" Crona began but was soon cut off by the rabbit.

"Sorry, no time to chat. I am VERY late for a very important meeting." he said hastily as he started to go faster.

"But Kid-I mean, Mr. Rabbit!" Crona would have chased after him but the White Rabbit was soon stopped by something else.

The rabbit stopped when he realized that the other rabbit, March, had a grip on his arm. "Um, HEY, could you let go of-" March then flung the White Rabbit over the gate and crashing into one of the chairs at the table.

"Ow! DAMMIT! What the Hell is your problem!?" he screamed at March, but he gave a look of confusion when he saw no sight of her.

As he looked around, the Hatter rose up from underneath the table and sat in the chair next to him. "Hello."

"Gah! Where did you come from!?"

"My, my, Usagi-san. Why are you in such a hurry?" he grabbed a teapot and began to pour a cup for the White Rabbit. "Here, have some tea."

"You're not even pouring anything..." said the Rabbit noting that the pot was empty.

"Well there's plenty more where that came from." said the dormouse in his sleep.

The Mad Hatter stood up in his chair. "Which means it's time to switch seats!" he exclaimed. And as he exclaimed, he leapt from one chair to another and March kicked the mouse out of his seat in order to sit there herself.

The dormouse's eyes opened and he pulled himself off the ground. He then lazily made his way over to the already agitated White Rabbit and pushed him one chair over. "Excuse me..." he said nonchalantly as the rabbit fell out of the chair.

"Hey!" he shrieked as he hit the floor.

The dormouse then sat in the now open seat and went right back to sleep.

Crona stared at the lot confused as they poured themselves each a cup of tea, which the Hatter poured the White Rabbit a real one this time. He walked over and held it out to the rabbit. "Care for some?" he asked with an eerie grin.

"Get that away from me!" he said knocking the tea and cup to the side to hit the ground.

The Hatter watched as the liquid seeped into the grass and dirt. "Oh well. At least the ground had a nice drink." he then did a back flip and landed back in his chair.

The White Rabbit got off the ground and dusted himself off. "Honestly, I don't have time for this ." he looked at the three who where nonchalantly drinking there tea. "Dammit, I said that if you three caused me anymore trouble that I would make a request to the Queen to have all your heads on pikes."

He then got out his pocket watch. Once he saw the time his eyes widened. "OH DAMMIT!" he yelled realizing that he was later than he thought originally. He turned to the three once more angrily. "Now see what you've done!? If I don't get to the Queen soon, then MY HEAD'S gonna be the one on a pike!"

He held his watch up in front of them. "I'm already nearly an hour late! I don't need to be delayed any further by you clowns!" all of a sudden, the Mad Hatter appeared right next to the rabbit still smiling evilly. He snatched the watch away from him and held it out of his reach eying it closely. "What the!?" the rabbit exclaimed. "Hey! Give that back!"

"Oh yes. This is quite a nice one indeed." said the Hatter.

"If you don't give that back-"

"Oh, March? Your watch broke some time ago, correct . Well here's replacement." he said owing the watch to the other rabbit.

March flicked her hand out and caught the watch in the air. She looked at it for a moment before speaking. "Yeah, this'll probably do." she placed the watch down on the table and reached for a knife and a plate of butter. Then to Crona's confusion and to the White Rabbit's shock, she opened the watch and spread the butter all over it.

The White rabbit was about to scream but March wasn't done yet. She then closed the watch, placed it back on the table, pulled out a hammer, and smashed the small device into 100 pieces causing the White Rabbit to scream. "AAAGGGHHHH! WHAT THE HEL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?"

"I'm using the watch." March responded casually.

"WELL IF THAT'S HOW YOU USE WATCHES THEN IT'S NO WONDER YOURS BROKE!"

The dormouse lifted his head. "Hey man, relax. You can get another one." he said smiling as if he enjoyed the rabbit's misfortune.

"BUT WHY DID YOU BREAK IT TO BEGIN WITH!?"

"Break what?"

"THE WATCH!"

"What watch?"

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

The White Rabbit hastily jumped over the fence that was connected to the gate and ran off faster than they could say fuck.

"Huh!? Hey wait a minute!" she tried to chase after him but was stopped by the three behind her who had jumped basically tackled her. "Hey! What are you doing?!" she said trying to get her legs free.

"You can't leave yet. You just got here." said the Hatter.

"Yeah, and now I would like to leave!"

"But won't you have at least one cup of tea before you go?" he said as they all got up.

Crona stared at him. Rather than arguing, she decided to humor him and get this over with so she could leave. "Fine, but then I'm leaving." she said a little irritated.

"Great!" he then pulled a full cup from nowhere (of course) and held it out to her.

Crona took the cup and quickly drank it so that she could go, but she should have looked at what she was drinking before she took a sip. Her eyes widened, the taste was strong and bitter and was definitely not tea. She spit it out and coughed a little. "cough-Gross-cough-that's not tea." she whined.

"No." said March. "It's booze."

Crona's eye's widened again. "WHAT!"

"What did you think it was?"

"You said it was tea!"

"Who drinks tea anymore...?"

"Then why were you calling it tea!" Crona spat out the remainder of liquor that was still in her mouth but she could still taste it. "Oh man...I'm not even old enough to drink..." she pouted.

The Hatter stepped forward. "Oh sure you are. What are you, 25?"

"I'M SEVENTEEN!" (I don't think they ever actually say Crona's age in t series.)

The three started laughing hysterically, much to her confusion. "Oh my. Aren't you a little old to be drinking underage?" said the Hatter ignoring the fact that he was the one that gave it to her.

"Wha..." Crona said.

"Now that I think about it..." March began. "Aren't you at an age where it's a little odd to be wearing something that frilly around casually."

"Pretty small breasts for someone who's basically fully grown." said the dormouse with a dirty smile.

They continued to laugh at her causing her face to grow very red and she could swear that she could feel small tears in the corners of her eyes. "I WILL CRY!" she shouted finally having enough of the three.

The three grew silent and it stayed silent. Eventually the Mad Hatter walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You may leave if you want. The Queen's castle is that way. He said pointing in the direction that the White rabbit ran of in.

Crona turned around and began to walk of. "Thank you..." she said.

Once she was gone, the dormouse spoke. "She was pretty cute for a girl with small boobs."

"Yep.." said the Hatter. "...Okay, time for more tea."

I'M ALIVE! sorry that this chapter took so long but I was occupied all December and most of January. But now I will be updating regularly again.

Also, I have a friend on this sight named Maxstarscream3000 who is working on his own fanfiction, I encourage people to go read it. It is called blood of the Immortals and is also a soul eater fan fic. The reason I am bringing that up is because I know the dude in real life and his fanfic is a story that we came up with together. So I have his permission to make my own version which might end up being my next story, but it's gonna be awhile. This message will be posted on the next chapter of my other fanfic: Story of Ana (another soul eater story). If you haven't seen that and like this one than go give it a read.

remember to review :D


End file.
